Joker's new Trick
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Naruto was pushed to far one night and makes a deal with the Kyuubi. Rated M just to be safe. Male slashfic don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A 16 year old boy was running through the crowd of people attending the festival. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and terror.

"Get back here you monster!" a mob of drunk men shouted

Naruto turned to see how close the mob was, but crashed into several women. He fell to the floor holding his head in pain.

"Ahh, it's the demon brat! Someone save us!" the women shouted

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto answered back. He was about to start running again, but the drunk men caught him.

"Don't worry ladies, well take care of him" They grabbed him under the arms and dragged him to an alley far enough from the festival. Naruto was tossed and he crashed into several trash cans.

"How dare you crash the Yondaime's festival, you monster." The man that had first grabbed Naruto slurred.

"I'm not the Kyuubi! Why are you doing this? I thought you villagers accepted me after I stopped the Suna attack!" Naruto was confused. Less and less people glared at him, hell he could even buy food from most of the shops now.

"The only reason we were kind was because we thought you would die on a mission, or at least Hatake would kill you off. A shinobi said walking forward. "But it has been months, and we're tired of waiting. I'm going to finish what they Yondaime started!"

With that the unnamed shinobi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. As if the sight of Naruto's blood was a trigger the other men took out their own weapons and started to beat him. He was stabbed with broken glass bottles, pulverized with wooden bats, and raped repeatedly by these drunk men.

Naruto was in so much pain he retreated into his mind. There at the bars of Kyuubi's cage Naruto fell to his knees and started to cry. "Why do they do this to me? All I've ever done is try to protect them!"

Kurama looked down on his crying vessel and felt pity. He felt pity and hatred towards the village that trapped him and took advantage of his kind vessel. "Come on kit, they don't deserve your tears."

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and said "I can't take it anymore! I'll never be accepted by these people. I thought that if I became a shinobi everything would have changed, but it didn't. It didn't change a damn thing."

"What if I said I could take you away from this place? Where no one knows who you are. Where you would be praised for your abilities." Kyuubi brought his head down to Naruto's level.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked

"Just tear off half of the seal and I'll do the rest"

Naruto climbed on top of Kurama's tail and waited to be brought close enough to the seal. As he grabbed a part of it the Yondaime himself appeared to stop him

"Don't do this Naruto! The Kyuubi just wants you to free him. Whatever he promised you isn't worth it!"

Naruto turned to ace him and sneered, "Even if his promise is fake, it's better that staying in this hell of a village!"

The fourth Hokage let of of Nauto's arm in shock." What do you mean? They were supposed to treat you as a hero!"

"Look through his memories Blondie and then tell me if you want to force him to stay here."

While the Fourth Hokage was looking through the memories, Naruto grabbled the seal and ripped it in half.

Kurama laughed and flooded his power into Naruto.

Outside of his mind the Third Hokage had the move surrounded and an emergency medic looking over Naruto.

"These wounds are bad Sandaime, I don't…" her words were cut off by a wave of malevolent chakra. Naruto's body was covered in the red and blue chakra healing all of his wounds.

Naruto stood up and stared into the eyes of the scared shinobi." **FOR TO LONG, THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE HAVE TERRORIZED MY KIT FOR SOMETHING OUT OF HIS CONTROL. NO MORE! I AM TAKING HIM AWAY FROM THIS PLACE."** As Kurama spoke the red and blue chakra mixed together to make a toxic purple.

Kurama controlling Naruto's body turned his head to the side as if he was listening to something. He nodded and made the sign for shadow clone.

Slowly the shadow clone took the form of the Yondaime. "_I'm so disappointed in you all. My dying wish was that you treat Naruto as the hero he is, but instead you all, but a select few treated him like the beast I locked inside of him. No, I take that back, at least the Kyuubi is kind enough to end his suffering, and send my SON somewhere he won't have to deal with your shit."_

The Sandaime and the rest of the crowd was shocked at what they had just heard. The third Hokage sadly nodded his head and began to speak.

"Go ahead Kyuubi, Naruto was too kind for the people of this village. I'll tell the people that will miss him that Naruto is leaving for good. I just hope wherever you're sending him will treat him with the kindness he deserves."

With that Kurama nodded Naruto's head and disappeared with a large snap. The fourth's clone faded out as will now that Naruto didn't exist in the world.

"Kami help us now that Naruto is gone"

_**BATMAN UNIVERSE**_

Three teenagers were smoking in an alley when they heard a large crash.

"What the hell was that!" they shouted

Naruto stood up and asked out loud, "Kyuubi, where am I?"

"**WERE IN A PLACE CALLED GOTHAM CITY, AND CALL ME BIG BRO. THIS IS OUR PLACE TO START OVER, SO WHY NOT OUR RELATIONSHIP AS WELL?"**

"Okay big bro" Naruto giggled. He started to skip around in circles singing, " I got a big bro." It seemed the combination of the extra power Kurama flooded Naruto's body with and the trip across dimensions screwed with Naruto's mind.

"This kid is crazy! Hey FREAK!" the punks shouted when they saw Naruto skipping around in the garbage.

Naruto snapped his head towards the teens. "Did you just call me a freak?" If looks could kill those kids would have been dead twenty times over. "Freak, monster, DEMON, WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?" Naruto stalked towards the teens that were frozen in fear. "**W**h**Y** d**O**n'**T** **I** s**H**o**W** y**O**u **W**h**A**t **K**i**N**d **O**f **F**r**E**a**K** **I** c**A**n **R**e**A**l**L**y **B**e!" with that Naruto grabbed the teens and dragged them deeper into the alley.

The Joker was walking down the street when he heard the screams.

"Hmm, chaos I didn't cause, I wonder who it is." He licked his scars and walked in the direction the screams were coming from.

"Stop squirming, big bro says I need to take your clothes so I can fit in better." Naruto said as he pulled on the boy's jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey big bro, do you think I look nice?" Naruto tilted his head to listen to Kurama's answer. "Thanks bi bro! You're right, his has would look better on me" Naruto grabbed the orang hat and smashed the teens head back on the ground when he heard him whimper.

"Well what do we have here?" The Joker drawled as he walked closer to Naruto. He watched as the teen lifted his head and stared in wonder.

The Joker was just as entranced with the kid's whisker like marks and broken blue eyes. These eyes have stared into the pits of humanity and were scarred by it, just like him.

"Big bro, this guy is always smiling like I was" Naruto whispered to Kurama. When Naruto stared into Joker's eyes you could say it was love at first sight, but he say that Joker had been through the same pain as him. A kindred soul.

The Joker licked his scars and dragged a hand through his green hair and held out the other for Naruto to take. He had an unexplainable attachment to this kid, from now on he was his.

Naruto took Joker's hand and they walked off towards the hideout.

"Honey, I'm home!" the joker shouted then motioned for Naruto to do it too.

"I LIKE THIS GUY BABY BRO, SAY THIS" Kurama said to Naruto.

"Were back baby!" Naruto cackled. The Joker laughed along and dragged him towards one of the couches in the middle of the room.

"Tell me your story blue eyes" Joker ordered.

As Naruto told his story the Joker's eyebrows rose with disbelief.

"And then big bro sent us here for a new start!" Naruto clapped his hands in excitement. "I like you and big bro likes you too, so I'm going to stay with you, can you keep me from getting bored?"

The Joker smiled, he could keep this kid entertained. "Ok kid, if you're going to stay with me that means you're mine. You got that?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"First question, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto, which means maelstrom"

"Second question who and where is your big bro?"

"Oh that's easy, my big bro is a giant fox that lives in my tummy, but talks to me in my head."

The Joker nodded his head and laughed on the inside. Maelstrom? Nature's agent of chaos. It was like his boy was made for him. So what fit seemed like this "reality jumping" made him a little insane. This boy seems like he understands the funny side of things.

"Ok Naruto last question, do you want to help me cause some chaos?"

The Joker's smile was so wide his scars stretched to his ears and Naruto's eyes flashed a menacing red.

Joker had been planning is boys debut in Gotham for weeks. He got Naruto an orange and black suit that matched his along with a mask with fox ears that only covered his eye. He didn't want to cover those whisker marks. His mind strayed to the day he presented Naruto with the gifts.

_Flash Back Start_

The Joker was walking towards Naruto's room with the gifts when he head Naruto talking to his brother.

"Seriously bro? This is so awesome!"

He walked in and watched Naruto put his hands in a weird position and a copy of himself appeared. Only this version of Naruto had red eyes.

"Big bro, I can hug you now!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his copy.

"**WE HAVE COMPANY BABY BRO, DON'T BE RUDE**" The red eyed copy said.

"Well, I've been trying to come up with a new name for you, but seeing that I think I've decided. You will be the Trickster" the Joker said while presenting the stack of clothes.

He pulled Naruto closer and buckled a black collar with 'Property of Joker' written on the tag.

"You'll be my greatest Trick" and then he kissed Naruto, it was a kiss filled with smothering possessive feelings. It was full of teeth, biting, and blood, but neither of them would have it any other way.

_Flash Back End_

Naruto and Kurama have been talking about how to stabilize their chakra when Kurama had the brilliant idea of using his collar as a focus point."

"**ALLL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONCENTRATE OUR CHAKRA ON THE COLLAR AND THEN SEAL IT AWAY. WHENEVER YOU TAKE IT OFF THAT POWER IS RELEASED, BUT SINCE WE BOTH KNOW YOU'LL NEVER TAKE IT OFF WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT."**

"Trick!" Joker shouted

Naruto smiled and ran to the room where Joker was waiting.

"Yes" he answered as he crawled into Joker's seated lap.

"Tonight a bunch of rich bastards that run the city are going to get together and flaunt how rich they are. We are going to crash that arty to remind them that money doesn't matter and it's going to be your introduction to the rest of Gotham. All we need to do is run a few errands first.

The bank robbery was going along well. The unnecessary men were either shot or hit by the bus that had just crashed through the wall. Two men hopped out the back, one wearing a similar clown mask and the other a fox mask that only covered is eyes.

"Schools out. Time to go!" the older man said while the younger skipped towards the dead body.

"That guy is not getting up is he" Trick giggled and poked the body.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?" the man asked before he was shot by Joker. Trick grabbed the last bag of cash and tossed it onto the bus.

"Think you're smart huh? The guy that hired you two will do the same to you." The owner of the bank said from the ground.

Both Trick and the Joker walked closer to him. As he kept ranting about the old days of Gotham where he villains believed in honor. The Joker pulled out a bomb from his back pocket.

"We believe, whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you…stranger" The joker says as he pulls off his mask and strokes Trick's whisker marks.

"And I thought my jokes were terrible" the Joker says after he finished fake laughing.

"Not true! Big bro and I love your jokes! Isn't that right big bro?" Trick asks the empty space beside him.

"Ahh, that's so sweet! My little Trick, what would I do without you and your big brother?"

"Hey! Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off."

"Well, let's ask my boy. Trick?" the Joker asks turning to him.

"How 'bout a magic Trick?" Trick asks.

The Joker nods and slams a pencil down on the table so it was stuck point down. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear."

The guard that got up to deal with the Joker was grabbed and slammed down on to the pencil. It disappeared in his eye socket.

"Yeah! Big bro wants you to do another trick!" Trick clapped his hands in delight.

The Joker starts to explain his proposition when one of the leaders call him a freak.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that. It's one of my boy's trigger words!" The Joker sang.

"I'll show you a freak, you bitch!" Trick and his newly made clone shouted as they held two rusty kitchen knives against the gangster's neck.

"Trick, let me finish" the Joker said calmly. Trick nodded his head and backed off while his clone vanished.

"Enough from this clown! I'm putting the word out. 500 grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first." Gamble shouted

The Joker sighed and showed the bombs head attached to his suit Jacket. "How 'bout you give me a call when you're more serious."  
>Trick presses his body against the back of the Joker's and slides his hand in the front pocket to reach the playing card.<p>

The Joker stepped over Gamble's dead body and picked up the pool stick. "You can come in Trick. Trick walks in and sits on the pool table. "Now our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for expansion." He snaps the stick and leaves on half for the men to use.

"It's almost time for your shining moment Trick." Joker said as he stroked Trick's body.

"You know, a man with nothing to fear has nothing to love" Trick said as he exposed his throat to Joker's scratching fingers.

"Do you have something to fear?" Joker asked grabbing hold of Trick's hair in a tight hold.

"Do you?" Trick asked back.

Alfred walked towards the door when a fat mas was shoved out the way for the Joker and his goons to storm in. He watched as the Joker leaned towards the shortest one and whisper something to him that made the man giggle.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment." He grabbed a shish- kebab and ate the tomato before giving Trick the shrimp. "I only have one question for you all. Where is Harvey Dent?"

The Joker continued to question the people at the party while Trick walked around scaring people. "I never got to go to parties like this where I was from. They would all spit on me, call me demon child, but now I know how much fun they can really be" Trick giggled as he flashed his eyes from red to blue at some women he was talking to.

"We're not intimidated by thugs." An old man said to Joker.

"Hey Trick, come here!" Joker shouted never taking his eyes away from the old man. Trick followed the command and leaned into Joker's side as he put an arm around his shoulders.

"You know who this man reminds me of. My father, that's who. I hated my father!" The Joker shouts into the old man's face.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Trick asks. "Big bro thinks that if I carve a smile on his face it'll make you really happy, and I love making you happy." Trick pulls out his rusty kitchen knife and waits for Joker's command.

"Okay, stop." A whiny voice said from behind Trick and the Joker.

"Why hello beautiful" The Joker said as he smoother his hair back.

Trick glared at the girl the Joker called beautiful. He didn't understand, her hair was a dull brown, the dress didn't flatter her at all, and her nose was big and crooked.

"**DON'T FORGETABOUT HER VOICE. TALK ABOUT A TURN OFF"** Kyuubi said to Trick in his mind. "**BABY BRO, YOU HAVE TO GO STAKE YOUR CLAIM. HE CALLED YOU HIS, BUT HE NEEDS TO REMEMBER A CLAIM WORKS BOTH WAY IN OUR TRELATIONSHIP."**

Trick nodded and swaggered his way towards the Joker. "You look nervous" he says, "is it the scars?" he mockingly says before licking one of them. Up close she looked even more pathetic. He bit the side of Joker's neck to gain his attention. He whispers to him. "You're mine Call her beautiful again and you'll find out exactly what I can do with the set of knifes you gave me." Louder so everyone else can hear he said, "Tell he how you got them"

The Joker grabs hold of her head as he tells his story, "She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! But now I see the funny side of things, now I have my very own Trick!"

Rachel kicks the Joker in the shin and Trick back hands her in return.

Batman suddenly appears and pushes Trick out the way before kicking the Joker in the stomach. He defeats all of the henchmen and stands protectively in front of Rachel.

While they were fighting Trick snuck behind him and grabbed Rachel by her hair before throwing her towards the Joker.

"Let her go" Batman growls.

"Sure you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are" the Joker demands. He shoots out the window behind him and asses her off to Trick to dangle out the window. "Be a good buy and hold her for me" The joker tells Trick.

Batman just now realized there was someone other than the Joker holding Rachel switched focus.

"He's just using you. As soon as you outlive your usefulness he's going to get rid of you!" Batman shouts. He was hoping the kid recognized what he was doing and would do the right thing.

"Hey, I forgot to introduce you. This is 'The Trickster'. His brother is my right hand man, he's my left and you know what the left hand is for don't you batsy!" the Joker started to laugh before becoming the most serious he had been all night. "He's my Trick and there's nothing you can do about it." With that the Joker grabbed Trick's face and kissed the living daylights out of him.

In his shock Trick let go of Rachel's arm. Batman, so focused on saving Rachel let the Joker and Trick escape.

Batman and the commissioner were on the roof of the police station talking about Joker and the new kid that was following him around.

"And you said it's a young boy, correct" Gordon said as he nervously stroked his mustache.

"Yeah, he called him The Trickster. Apparently his brother is the Joker's new partner and he is Joker's new plaything." Batman started to pace.

"Do you think the brother used him as part of a deal to get in close with the Joker?"

"Most likely but I don't understand why, the Joker looked like he was obsessed with him. When I told the kid that Joker would get rid of him he had a gleam in his eyes." Batman stopped pacing and faced Gordon. 'He said he was 'his Trick' and there was nothing we could do about it. He kissed a boy that's at least 14 years old!"

"We all knew the Joker was one of those men who would watch the world burn and sell the ashes, but I didn't know he would do that to a young boy." Gordon said. "We need to find some way to separate them. For his own good."

"Big bro, do you think Joker will like his surprise?" Trick asked as he put the finishing touches on the gift.

"**SURE HE WILL, IT'S PERFECT FOR HIM, AND IT'S NOT LIKE THEY WOULD HILL HIM. YOU SUMMOND THEM FROM THE SAME PLACE I'M FROM SO YOU HAVE COMLETE CONTROL OVER THEM."**

"You're right bro, I don't know why I was so worried. Shhhh, he's coming in now!" Trick stood in between his gift and waited for Joker to enter.

"Surprise!" Trick shouted. Joker was so shocked he threw a knife at Trick and watched it embed in Trick's stomach. He pulled the knife from his gut and watched the wound stich back together.

"Trick, don't do that!" Joker shouted as he soothingly rubbed over where the wound was seconds before.

"It's ok now. I got you a present for keeping me so entertained. Big Bro helped me summon them from where he is originally from, but it was all my idea!" Trick jumped to the side and revealed two huge beasts

They were as tall as a small horse, but were more canine in structure. Their fur was a grayish brown that had a sickly green tint when the light hit them. "I named them Bonnie and Clyde" Trick announced proud of the adoring look on Joker's face.

"They are magnificent!" Joker shouted before breaking into a fit of laughter. Soon after the two creatures started to laugh similar to hyenas.

"Oh, were going to have so much fun!"

**(A.N) I'm typing the next Chapter to Copy me this right now so expect that real soon. If you want me to continue this put it in the reviews. I don't know if I should or not, but I do have it continued for another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trick and Joker were riding in a semi with the letter 'S' spray painted in front of the word laughter. The chase for Harvey dent was exciting.

"I like this job! Do you like this job?" Joker asked Trick. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to keep up with the SWAT truck.

Trick looked to the sky and saw the police helicopter. Far off several men set up traps that would take the helicopters down on Trick's command.

Batman glared at the Joker from his motorcycle. They were both headed straight for each other, but he had a plan. At the last minute he let loose a cable and darted underneath the semi causing it to flip completely over and crash.

Trick had moved his body to protect the Joker as they crashed back to the ground. The Joker crawled out dragging the unconscious and bleeding Trick into the street. He kissed his cheek and waited for Batman in the middle of the street.

"Come on, I want you to do it. Hit me!" Joker shouted crazily.

Batman continued to get closer until he swerved at the last minute and crashed into a wall.

"Ha ha ha" the joker laughed as he skipped to the unconscious body of Batman.

Before he could touch him, Gordon pressed a gun to the back of his head and said, "We gotcha, you son of a bitch."

The interrogation room was grimy and the light in the corner flickered. Trick sat in an uneven metal chair trying to ignore the psychologist sitting across from him. While he was unconscious his mask and suit jacket were removed. Luckily they hadn't taken his collar or his powers would have gotten out of control.

The door opened and Gordon walked in causing the psychologist to stop talking. "How are you young man?" he asked pulling a chair to the other side of the table.

"Well it's a little cold, but other than that I feel peachy. Big Bro how do you feel?" Trick asked out loud.

"**ASK WHY THEY DIDN'T TAKE THE COLLAR**" Kurama said.

From Gordon's point of view Trick was staring adoringly at his stomach before becoming serious and nodding. "Big Bro wants me to ask a question. Why didn't you take my collar?"

"We read the tag on them son, you don't need it. The Joker is just using you and he'll get rid of you whenever it benefits him." Gordon shouted at him hoping he could reason with the boy.

The psychologist put a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "I suggested that it would be better if you were the one to get rid of the collar." He puts a charming smile on his face.

"Why would I want to get rid of the collar? Joker gave me the collar because he saved me!" Trick was confused, he didn't understand these two men.

"I'm going to try something I only do with my more extreme patients. I want you to close your eyes Trick and imagine where you were before you came to meet Joker. The smells. The sounds. Now open your eyes!" The psychologist snapped his fingers and stared into Trick's bright blue eyes.

"Okay, I need you to tell me how old you are."

"I'm 16 years old."

Gordon's eyes widened. This boy was so small he didn't look a day over 14.

"What's your real name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Where were you before you met The Joker?"

"I was in the alley with my big bro"

"Don't you want to go back there? Aren't there people there that would miss you?"

"Never! I was in the alley because I was chased there by a drunk mob. I was beaten, cut, raped, and God knows what else. That was all on my birthday! On any other day I was shunned, spit on, and blamed for the death of hundreds. I didn't even do it, my brother did, and they all couldn't tell the difference between us!" Trick's eyes flashed between red and blue as he revealed his past to the two other men in the room.

Gordon and the psychologist were frozen in shock at the boy's life before Joker.

"What is the Joker to you?"

"The Joker is my savior. He is my love. He is what holds me and my brother back from killing everyone apart and dancing on their corpses."

Trick holds his head in his hands and starts to scream.

"What's happening?" Gordon ran around the table and grabbed Trick's hands.

"Sometimes patients with traumatizing pasts get caught up in it during this process!" the psychologist panicked.

"I'm not a demon. I'm not a freak. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ImsorryImsorryImsorry" Trick rocked back and forth in fetal position on the floor.

"Hey, hey it's all right. No one thinks you're a demon. You just made some bad choices. Joker knows how to convince people to do things for him" Gordon soothes Trick by running his hand up and down his back.

A large explosion rocks the precinct. "**HE ISN'T MAKING US DO ANYTHING WE DON'T WANT TO DO!" **Trick looked up to Gordon with red eyes and an eerie grin.

"Who wants to meet my pets?" Trick said before standing up and walking to the door to let in Bonnie and Clyde.


End file.
